guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Condition
Conditions are negative status effects that are placed upon a character either by a skill or by their environment. A single character can only be affected by a single instance of a particular condition at a time, though re-imposing a condition will reset its duration. Conditions can be removed by some monk skills. Several skills, particularly certain warrior skills, only achieve their maximum effect if the target is already suffering from a condition. Conditions include: * Bleeding, -3 Health degeneration * Blindness, 90% chance to miss * Burning, -7 Health degeneration * Crippled, 50% slower movement * Dazed, twice as long to cast spells, spells are easily interrupted * Deep Wound, 20% less maximum health, 20% less healing on this character * Disease, -4 Health degeneration, contagious to all adjacent of the same species * Poison, -4 Health degeneration * Weakness, 66% less damage dealt in combat Skills that can remove conditions * Crystal Wave (removes conditions from enemies) * Illusion of Haste (only crippled) * Antidote Signet (only poison, disease, and blindness) * Tainted Flesh (only disease) Skills that can transfer conditions * Epidemic (from foe to adjacent foes) * Fevered Dreams (from foe to foes in the area) * Draw Conditions (from ally to self) * Martyr (from party to self) * Infuse Condition (from self to minion) * Plague Signet (from self to foe) * Plague Touch (from self to touched foe) * Plague Sending (from self to target and adjacent foes) * Verata's Sacrifice (from undead minion to self) Skills that involve conditions in other ways This list does not include skills that only depend on specific condition types. (Refer to the specific condition articles for those.) * "Victory is Mine!" (Health and energy for conditions suffered by foes) * "I Will Survive!" (Health regeneration for each condition you suffer) * Fragility (Damage when foe suffers or recovers from a condition) * Melandru's Resilience (Health and energy regeneration for each condition and hex you suffer) * Scavenger Strike (Extra damage if foe is suffering from a condition) Condition Chain Skills that require one condition, including knock down, to cause another make the following chain: * Falling Spider (causes Poison if the target is knocked down.) * Iron Palm (causes knock down if the target has any condition or hex.) * Stoning (causes knock down if the target has Weakness.) * Virulence (causes Weakness, Poison and Disease if the target has any condition.) * Hunter's Shot (causes Bleeding if the target is moving or knocked down.) * Axe Rake (causes Crippling if the target suffers a Deep Wound.) * Axe Twist (causes Weakness if target suffers a Deep Wound.) * Belly Smash (causes Blindness if the target is knocked down.) * Crushing Blow (causes a Deep Wound if the target is knocked down.) * Gash (causes a Deep Wound if the target is Bleeding.) * Heavy Blow (causes knock down if the target has Weakness.) Related Articles *Death penalty *Exhaustion *Knockdown *Morale Boost Category:Slang & TerminologyCategory:Game mechanics